the librarians and the book of blood
by dourdan
Summary: librarians/x-men inspired by the urban legend of 'The Anguished Man', where a painting created with the blood of a depressed suicidal artist, becomes a vessel for pain, sadness and anger. rated M for violence (starting in with the first paragraph) and sexuality.
1. intro

Sadia Leon was a mega star of the fan art community. A self taught artist, her water color paintings were legendary. But when she turned 18, starting college while forced to live at home (unless she could pay for it all herself), depression started to set in; depression, anger, pain. In her family counseling, pills, - seeking help was taboo, a scarlet letter that would destroy one's future. They always said "why can't you just talk to us?"

In the past she tried, they would just tell her, her problems were petty and she could get over it. They could call her tears annoying; tell her to come back when she could calm down. So did the only thing she could do, she closed off, she drank, she cut herself, and for 4 pieces she mixed her blood in to the black liner ink. Those 4 pieces took her 4 months, the last 4 months before she ended it all. She bound the pieces in to a make shift book and wrote 'burn me'. But of course no one did. Her family considered it a memory, then sold it when her story went viral. So the book lived on; the images lived on, Sadia's pain lived on.

The characters, 4 pairs marvel mutants in their most profound moments of suffering- went viral across the internet, causing a strange phenomenon; mutant powers everywhere. This looked like a job for the librarians- detectives of the supernatural.

Their mentor was Jenkins, a tall man who appeared to be in his 70's but was actually the immortal former Knight Galahad he had lived for thousands of years and was the keeper of their headquarters. "We have results pouring in from around the globe- teleportation, telekinesis, flight, individuals made of fire, ice, lighting..."

"We're talking a plague of superheroes?"Former military Colonel Eve Baird was the team guardian; the muscle. The 6'2" beautiful blonde was early 40's but could easily pass for someone younger, someone who could be easily underestimated. She was their leader, easily the most level headed of the team.

"DID SOMEONE SAY A PLAGUE OF SUPERHEROES?!" Ezekiel Jones, the youngest of the group was a little too excited at the possibility. The Korean man with an Aussie accent was 25, but his slender build and youthful personality made him look 18 if not younger.

"More like a plague of people who are angry, scared, and alone. Affected by this." he threw down an article about death of Sadia.

"Fan art?" asked Ezekiel. "Cursed fan art?" It was such a funny concept to him. the internet was full of millions of pieces of fan art. It would be like having a cursed viral video or- well come to think of it there was a word for cursed internet items. "Creepy pasta?"

"If by creepy pasta you mean Urban Legend then yes, I am referring to an item is considered to be an urban legend. This particular artist did something fairly common throughout history; she created a blood tome- a work of art incorporating her own blood- immediately followed by a suicide. Only difference is the internet; usually the art only effects who ever owns the book or painting, but in this case the entire world has access to the images."

"This is where you two come in. You need to steal the book and bring it back here. I will summon the others. I already took the liberty of retrieving the book's location- a gallery in San Francisco. I assume you will be back in less than an hour." He set their transporter door.

Galleries were Ezekiel's thing, he cut his teeth robbing galleries when he was 14, by 20 he could rob any museum in the world by hacking their security, even uploading his retina to their employee database. Passing through the transporter door they landed in San Francisco at around 1 am. Jenkins was right; this would be a walk in the park. Eve cut the power, Ezekiel strolled right in disabled the cameras, grabbed the book and got back to headquarters.

"Here ya go mate." he slid the book on to a table, in front of the rest of the team. It flipped open, breaking at the bottom seam, to expose all four pages at once.

Ezekiel felt immediately drawn to the images. Gambit and Rogue, Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, Angel and Husk, Jubliee and Skin. "interesting choices." he was comic fan- not an elite comic fan but if he wanted to choose the most emotional moments in Marvel history there were other, more obvious choices. His hand glowed with energy. He picked up a pen, it exploded in to a burst of energy. a voice echoed in his head, "Life don't get much better den dis."

"Can I see?", Cassandra had arrived. A girl in her late 20's 5'5"with long red hair and a sweet innocent face. She was the math/science expert. Sick with a brain tumor she could see the world in equations and diagrams in the form of floating visions. "so sad." she touched the image of Scarlett Witch, the red haired female hero with the power to manipulate dreams and reality. She was paired with a sad, almost mournful vision of Nightcrawler- a blue skinned mutant who resembled a devil, but actually had a kind heart and deeply religious soul. Her hand glowed creating a pen from her mind.

Next was Jacob; the 5'10" tough, masculine former Oklahoma oil rig worker with muscular body, brown hair (which despite being in his late 30's he wore spike up or covered with a hat), piercing blue eyes and a kind smile. "Who's this?" he touched the image of Angel.

"Angel, sometimes called Archangel when he's working for Apocalypse, but this version is regular Angel where he has his healing blood." Ezekiel answered.

"I meant her." Jacob who was oblivious to the fact he was growing wings.

"Husk? A southern girl who broke up with her boyfriend who was 15 years older and still in love with his ex. " that was all Ezekiel remembered. The

"And who is this?"Eve touched the last image; a young girl with black hair and glittery hands turning away from a dying Hispanic man.

"One of the less relevant stories; Jubilee's relationship with Skin; Angelo Espinosa" few cared about the story of Angelo Espinosa, despite the fact it was the most tragic of all the stories.

Jenkins took over. "To calm the book you will have to find the reincarnations of your other half."

"why can't we just burn it now?" said eve realizing she had been assigned the lamest character.

Because it has become too powerful to ever be destroyed, the best we can hope to do is calm it, then find a place to store it.


	2. Cassandra and Nightcrawler

"The characters you seek; he or she will be a version trapped in our reality with no memory of they are, why they have power and will be completely devoid of hope. Based on appearances and evaluations of these characters I believe I have located their locations." He proceeded to hand out articles.

"New Jersey- male suffering from methemoglobinemia arrested for sleeping in the ceiling of a church. Suspect is unidentified, possibly of German or eastern european decent. Suspect escaped police custody 3 days ago, but possibly still in the area. Cassandra I would suspect he is still in the Atlantic City area." He said handing her the article.

"Dublin- unidentified female American teenager arrested for assaulting a man at a bar with what appeared to be a pipe, however upon further inspection no weapon was present, so the girl was released to the custody of her 'boyfriend' a Mr Tony O'Ryan, owner of Sinsanity tattoo parlor. Jacob I will assume you know the reason for my air quotes." He handed Jacob the next one.

"I read ya loud and clear boss." Jacob said while 'studying' the picture. "Jones how old did you say Husk was supposed to be?" He was defiantly looking forward to meeting the sexy southern blonde.

"Moving on-London Ontario- a unidentified woman of possibly of American decent has been hospitalized on suspicion of contagion.."

"What is?" Asked Ezekiel.

"To be honest I stopped reading after the description of the encounter. Everything seemed to match up to the origins- I did not get a good look at the picture." The image was of what looked like an Asian version of Rogue, as if this girl was cosplaying- or possessed.

"That's my sister." Ezekiel and the team had dealt with stories before; instances where someone was predestined to solve something for themselves, but it was still a shock. The book wanted him to make amends with his estranged sister.

"It is possible she saw the images or that this is all predestined. Either way as I said these stories are not about romance these are stories about emotional pain. And from I gather off Wikipedia the story of Gambit and Rogue contains more than its share." He handed off the article as if it was normal case. He knew of Ezekiel's family situation and kept it secret for the sake of the team- with faith that when the time came, it would be something he could overcome.

"Last but not least, perhaps this is the reason you of all people must take on the role of Jubliee- you Colonel Baird are headed to Honduras. An unidentified Hispanic man suddenly obtained the ability to stretch and retract his skin. And his photo actually resembled the character." Honduras was one of the most dangerous counties in the world. If it was between her and Cassandra the choice was obvious.

She took the article, the man was grey like a zombie, but since this was a later series version of the character (who has the ability to retract his skin, as opposed to the earlier version where he looked like he was made of a 100 feet of loose skin) his look was otherwise human- and he looked older, more like her age.

"Off you go, in order." When the team has to split each had to go through the door one at a time. The transporter door would land them at a door near where they could find their target.

First was Cassandra landing in the restroom of the Trump towers casino in Atlantic City; finding her balance, she left the loud, air conditioned building to wonder the boardwalk. Finding the blue man working as a street performer.

She looked her hand, using her new powers conjured up a couple of dollars (she could always make more later). Then with her usual sweet smile she went up to him and put a put the money in his collection can. He had been doing tricks with teleportation and gymnastics. The moment he spotted her, he stopped in his tracks.

"You- I don't know who I am but for some reason I know you." His voice was innocent and kind with a German accent that could only be described as 'haunting'. With her long red hair she actually resembled Scarlet Witch. "Wanda…"

"Yes! Kurt you remember! "she said happily. He was blue and looked like a demon with glowing eyes and sharp teeth- yet something about him, made her she wanted to hug him. He looked young- 21 at the most; his face was soft, handsome, and so very innocent.

"I've been searching for you! I came back for you." She started to feel true emotion, like she truly knew him the way Scarlet Witch did. He had a good soul, too good for someone like Scarlet Witch. In the stories; she left him because she knew he deserved better- it hurt her more then it hurt him. But since that was not the first time a woman did that to Nightcrawler- perhaps his level of 'hurt' had been undervalued. She touched his cheek.

"No." he pushed her away with his three fingered hands," I can't- I can't trust you," he teleported away, as the small crowd of children boo-ed.

"Well that's familiar." said Cassandra pulling out her magic reader (a pocket device that could track high levels of magic or power). Once upon a time she betrayed her team, only to realize (when in a cell) how badly she screwed up. Maybe she was in this story because she needed to learn a thing about being a better friend.

She would need to follow him to a homeless shelter nearly 4 miles away. And since she knew the door transporter would be needed for the other members of her team, she hailed a cab and conjured up more money.

"give me strength." She prayed as she stepped in to the cab. She needed him to hear her out but she had no idea how to begin.


	3. Jacob and Husk

Jacob wouldn't fare much better in Ireland. The transporter landed him in the downtown area; the college town/pub section of the city, nowhere near the tattoo shop where the article said she could be found. Why? Because the entire city was a covered in mutants; and at 1 am they were out partying with their new found powers.

When he finally located the address it was almost an hour later and he was exhausted from navigating the endlessly crowded streets.

He opened the door and was greeted by a southern accent. "Good evening what can I help you with stranger."

The room was dark, lit with neon and black light. There was no mistaking her beauty; Paige Gunthrie, aka Husk, the southern belle with the long blonde hair.

"I read about you ...online" (he almost said 'in the paper', but that sounded a little off. "I came to find you." The fact that he also had a southern accent was enough to make her freeze. "Paige? Do you know me?"

"My name's not Paige.." she said looking away. As she turned her head her face caught the light, she revealing a bruise on her face and neck, as if someone really enjoyed grabbing her by the back of her neck and slamming her in to things.

"No has the right to hurt you," he said in a voice so soft and kind; a voice that would melt any girl's heart. He moved a piece of hair out of her face, touching her cheek. She flinched and swatted his hand away.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about that one" using her own nails she proceeded to rip off the skin, revealing perfect blemish free skin underneath without any hint of damage. "Why do I feel like you have no business saying those words to me?"

"Is dis bloke bothering you?" a large man covered in tattoos and facial piercings appeared out of the darkness.

"No, he was just leaving." She said, trying to not make eye contact.

"Not without you, Paige."

"Her name isn't Paige." He said grabbing her by the neck."And all of this belongs to me." The creep started to grope the girl right in front of him.

"Like hell she is." Jacob managed to shove Paige to the floor, (getting her out of the way,) then slammed the man through a table. This caused 2 more men to appear. They were armed with knives, and not overly concerned about trashing their own shop.

Jacob had taken on far worse. From an early age he could hold his own in a against multiple opponents. But something very different was about to happen. He felt a pain in his back from the moment he passed through the transporter. He assumed that pain was associated with an ability to 'summon' wings—that was not the case. Out of nowhere giant wings burst through his back, and having an 8 foot wingspan in a fight was not advantageous.

He couldn't move and was blind from almost every angle. All he knew for certain was he took a shot to the head by what felt like a chair. Then another, then another, the icing on the cake was when one of them fractured a bone in his wing. He was now experiencing pain from a limb he didn't even have a minute ago.

At the sight of the wings Paige cupped her hands over her mouth trembling, gasping for air, as her memories came flooding back to her.

The girl was screaming for the men to stop. She touched the stainless steel leg of a table creating a new layer of skin that was the strength and density of steel. She punched her 'boyfriend' in the back of the head.

"Ungrateful twat." He signaled the others to toss Jacob's body out the door and assist him.

She easily kept them back with well placed (metal enhanced) kicks and punches. She finally fully remembered she was a superhero, a member of the X-men, not a shy little punching bag.

"I should have known-all you freaks stick together." Were the last words he said to her as she walked out the front door. 'you're right', she said in her head. Her Angel was waiting for her, sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against a wall. She helped him to his feet, so they could get at least a few blocks away. They moved through crowds in case they were being followed, finally resting in an alleyway.

Jacob was still in pain, but strong enough to walk. And when they got to their resting place he felt strong enough to stand without collapsing.

"If you are who I think you are, your body will heal in a matter of hours." She said, still unsure of what she wanted to do. He certainly didn't look like the Angel she knew. The Angel she knew was stuck up, self centered and certainly not rugged or southern. And he defiantly would not be thrown off by the presence of his own wings. Maybe he lost his memory, like she did?- that was always possible.

Maybe he was a better person now; someone who would never have never broken her heart. There was only one way to find out. "Here, I got your wallet back." She tossed it at his feet."Um, get somewhere safe. I'll find you."

"I can't let you be out there alone." He groaned as he tried to reach out to her with his fractured shoulder.

She took a few steps back. "After seeing you, something in my brain turned back on. Like a light switch or a locked safe- I don't know how to explain it, I just need sometime alone. I'll be fine. And if i get in trouble I'll make sure to not get arrested." She said walking away. The tone of her voice betrayed her; there was a part of her that wanted to stay.

He knew he had to let her go. In the meantime he needed advise there was only one person to dial up."Jenkins-I got my ass handed to me because of these goddamn wings!"

"I suggest you go buy something that can secure them down."

That was when Jacob looked at the wallet, the thugs took all his cash. And he was never one to use credit cards.

"Jacob you still there?"

"Yeah, I just realized I'm stuck in Dublin with nothing but the cloths on my back."

"Nonsense, what cards do you have on you? Driver's licence, Costco card, even a random business card might work, take one out, hold it in your hand- the magic of the character should do the rest."

Jacob opened his wallet and took out a club card from a store he had been to 3 years ago. It suddenly morphed in a Visa Onyx card. He tried it again, getting another card that only the rich and power would ever see."You're kidding me."

"The character of Angel was insanely rich and since you are currently him- the wealth is part of the package. I assume this news has turned your night around."

"You have no idea." Jacob was so mesmerized he simply hung up. This was a game changer.


	4. Eve and Skin

The transporter dropped Eve in Honduras, at what appeared to be a dive bar. Since it was the afternoon, the place was fairly empty except for the staff, a few people nursing hangovers, and a single man sitting in the shadows smoking a cigarette. She sat down at the bar, looking over, trying to make out his face.

He was older then the picture in the article, (closer to her own age)with a face that was exotic, peaceful; like Edgar Rameriz in the Point break remake. His hand slipped in to the light, exposing his slate grey skin, confirming he was the person she was looking for.

"Hola chica." His voice was gravely yet soft; the voice of a long time smoker. He had already noticed gorgeous tall blonde looking at him. He was used to people looking at him, it was almost like he sense their energy.

"Mind if I join you?" she pulled up a chair and sat down before he even responded.

He offered her a cigarette. Smiling at his good fortune; why would someone as pretty as her want to be anywhere near someone like him? "American?"

"You got it. Born in Sioux Falls, trained Branson, screwed around for a while in San Francisco, finally settled down in New York City." If she had to live as a character she might as well have fun with it.

"And -I don't smoke, but I wouldn't say no to a drink."

"Of course, chica."He snapped his fingers at a waitress, who brought over two beers. "What brings you to my table?" The way he was looking at her, made Eve a bit uncomfortable, but from what she knew his character was always a bit of a flirt.

"Your table?" she shrugged, "you look like someone worth getting to know." His face was kind, yet haunting. "You can call me Lee." She was sure as hell not going to call herself Jubilee.

"Angelo." He shook her hand. She had ideas of what his touch would feel like; cold, wrinkled, maybe even dead but no- his hand felt normal.

"What brings a beautiful American woman to Honduras?" he said, pouring her a drink.

"I work with humanitarian aid organizations; free clinics, doctors without borders- that kind of thing." She hoped the magic of the book would help her with that part. "Enough about me, what do you do?"

"Something like that. I'm a man of the people." Which translated to 'mercenary', but that is not the kind of thing you say out loud. "So doctor, do you think I'm sick?" if he had been an American the next line would have been "do you want to come back to my place and make me feel all better?" but he knew to stop before getting slapped in the face.

"I never said I was a doctor and no, you're not sick, you're unique. And I know a little something about being unique. She placed her hand over his, conjuring up a small amount of energy.

"you sparkle." He smiled. The feeling was tingly, like vibrations, and happiness.

"I can do allot more than sparkle." She said in a non-sexual tone.

"Of course! You're security. Military?" he asked. A little too excited.

"Former military. I did my 20 years and now I have my retirement pay and ability to travel while I'm still in my prime."

"I have a feeling you will be in your prime for many long years." He said sweetly.

"Do have a fascination with the military?" she said ordering another beer.

"I have a love of heroes, people who can actually make a difference. We are all connected in this life and next, to give all that you are for your country and your fellow man is truly admirable." He said, crushing his cigarette in to the ash try.

"I thought you said that you do something along those lines." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He looked down, as if he was blushing. "Only what is within my strength, but not on the level of a real solider."

His always seemed to speak in the abstract, like he was trying to impress her, but the fact that he would not simply state what he did for a living was starting to get weird.

"I have to get going, but here' my number. Maybe you can show me around your lovely city. Or I can give you a tour of …where I spend all my time" (as soon as she figured out where that would be.)

She checked in to a hotel and called headquarters, for no other reason than she had no data service in this part of the world.

"Jenkins get me the location of the nearest humanitarian aid station." She asked, while unpacking her travel purse; gun, wallet, badge, note book, etc

"Let me see what I can pull up on the subject; aid stations are actually becoming rare in Honduras on account of –raids and bombings from local militant groups."

"Of course." Eve sighed.

"What's on your mind Colonel Baird?" Jenkins asked as he pulled up the relevant information.

"My target claims to work for the betterment of mankind but won't tell me what he actually does."

"So you have reason to believe he's the type of person who would destroy an aid station?"

No, that would be crazy. The people, who do that, steal the food and medical supplies to sell for a profit. That was not man she met today.

"I have located one about 5 miles north of your location. However it is a mobile unit. I have sent them an urgent report that you, former Military Colonel Lee will be joining up with them as their personal security detail."

"Thanks for removing the first name."

"I had no intention of sending a professional correspondence using the words 'Colonel Jubilation Lee'. Directions to their current location are as follows…." He dictated the directions and hoped she could follow them using only the magic of the book.

The book had a story to tell.

In the real story Angelo was among a small handful of X-men who died trying to stop a raid on their headquarters. Jubliee had not been at the scene. She arrived later only to watch him die in a hospital bed. She should have been with him; she should have been by his side.

For this story Eve/Lee and Angelo were meant to stop a raid together or die trying.


	5. Ezekiel and Rogue?

Meanwhile hospital near London Ontario; Ezekiel has the most difficult target.

"So you're claiming this girl is your sister?" asked the hospital administrator, the 5th person he had to explain his story to.

"Yes, Kirsten Jung", he knew she would likely not answer to that name, but it was the truth.

"And your name is Ezekiel Jones?" the same question everyone asked.

"because I am an convicted felon wanted in Australia, most of south Asia, but given diplomatic asylum in North America and Europe for due to my skill set.- if I wanted to lie I would lie. Please –just give me 30 seconds with her she will either want to hug me or punch me, but I guarantee she will know who I am."

The hospital agreed to let him see her from behind glass in the quarantine ward.

"bonjour mon cherie" the words just fell out, as if someone was possessing his body. He refused to call himself Gambit or Remy, but perhaps he did not have a choice in the matter.

"Hey sugah."the girl said with a southern accent. "Can't believe it's you, of all people." she said with a smile while looking away. She was wearing a hospital gown, sitting on a bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her long hair was in elegant waves with a single white streak caressing her cheek.

"You know me?" Jones asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." she said in a way that was difficult to read.

"Tell the doctors you know me; I can get you out of here." What he would do next? He had no idea.

"I think I'd rather stay where I am. And I think you should leave." She said facing the wall, if she looked at him she would change her mind.

"what? why?" he was confused and scared. This was his baby sister. Kristen was 5 years younger, and although the last time he saw her was when she was 16, he loved her.

"You love to leave me behind! With your secrets; every bad thing you've done, you just run from it and then appear out of nowhere wanting forgiveness." She looked back at him.

"I was protecting you." He said in his normal voice.

"Do you honestly believe that? Go. I WANT HIM GONE!" she shouted, so the doctors would know to kick him out.

He needed to get in that room. If she really had rogue's powers he would let her touch him and see the truth for herself. All he needed to do was get the doctors (who were ushering him in to the hallway) to go away.

"You understand, we can't within good conscious release her in to your custody. Even if we could figure out how to treat or simply contain whatever is effecting her to the point where she could be released social services would require a dna test, a psychological evaluation, evidence of .….." the rest was lost on Ezekiel. He would need help. His best bet would be for another librarian to finish their quest early. (Despite the fact that less than a day had passed.)

He kept pretending to listen until he found a pause to excuse himself to the restroom. There he took the opportunity to call Jenkins.

"Get me back to headquarters. I need help. I just don't know what to do." he pleaded.

"Would it surprise you to lean no other librarian has returned." He said in a statement as opposed to a question. Every mission was difficult, that was the nature of the job.

"So what do you think I should do?"he asked

"I default to you Mr Jones, the real you. And just do whatever you would do if this girl was not your sister." Those words were the inspiration he needed.

"right, mate." He knew what he needed to do. And hopefully after he did it things would just find a way of working themselves out.

He already had a long sleeve shirt. He grabbed some gloves from a passing cart. There was no guard at the door, just nurses a hand full of nurses tasked with checking on over 25 rooms. Jones went through every room, turning on call lights, until every single call light was running.(it didn't take as long as he thought it would.)

When the coast was clear he used his new found powers to blow the handle off the door to his sister's room. He needed to work fast; he ran in, grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hands, and dragged her through a fire exit, in to the stairwell, blocking the door with a chair.

He quickly removed his gloves and grasped her face, prepared for what was going to happen next. She took it all in; Gambit/Ezekiel- every answer to every question. He was fully expecting to pass out. But that didn't happen. Instead he felt connected, he could feel every moment of sadness and pain he put her through over the past 10 years.

Abusive relationships, struggling to trust in people; to allow anyone close. She bounced from city to city, job to job, until she found herself in Canada (half a world away from home) with no clue as to how or why.

"Kristen?" he cupped her face in his hands. He could touch her because she wanted him to touch her.

"You could have at least tried to find me."

"I worked for very bad people. I know what they would have done to you; I only wanted to keep you safe." As a teenager he had been pulling jobs for local smugglers, gangs and even mafia. The money was enough for him to support his sister. Everything was ok until he was forced to flee the country. He knew he was all she had; the decision to save himself haunted him every moment since.

"No more lies." He kissed her forehead.

Hospital alarms were going off. Since she was still considered to be a danger to herself and others, the building would soon be on lock down.

He was about to call for a transporter door, but he didn't have to. The door glowed with a familiar energy. He quickly opened it. She siblings fell through the door to the place he now called home.

"Exactly what I assumed the real Ezekiel Jones would do." Jenkins announced.

"What now boss?" Ezekiel looked at the book, there was no change.

"We wait for the others. Until then, I assume you and your sister have a lot of catching up to do."


	6. Cassandra and Nightcrawler pt2

Cassandra found Kurt sitting in an alley way behind the shelter as it was too full (or at least that's what he was told) she sat down beside him and handed him a sandwich and a coffee.

"Will you at least talk to me." she knew he would be hungry and maybe a little afraid, since his first choice was to go to a shelter.

"Why-so you can tell me that I'm too good for you, or maybe how you don't deserve to be with someone as kind and loyal as me. I get the 'it's not you it's me' speech allot." He said eating the food. He was upset, but he was also starving. "after a while the truth becomes glaringly obvious. "

"Was that why you were a priest for a while?" she asked, as it was one of the most famous aspects of his character.

"Until even that came crashing down all around me." One of the most influential times in his life was actually an elaborate scheme to humiliate both mutant kind and the Catholic Church.

"How about this- one date." She said touching his 3 fingered hand. His deep blue skin, reminded her of the ocean at night; dark and elegantly beautiful.

" We're in Atlantic city in the middle of summer, have some fun with me." She had never been to Atlantic City before, but if it's portrayal in movies/tv were any indication there were much better ways to spend a day then sitting in alley.

She put her head on his shoulder. "Please?" she asked in a little girl voice.

"Can we go back to your hotel room first so I can take a shower?" he asked.

"uh sure." Because of course she had a hotel room. She could manipulate reality she just needed to focus. She pictured the trump towers hotel, a room, a room number, a card key. She knew if he could see it, they wouldn't even need to take a taxi all the way back to the boardwalk.

She pulled him close and kissed him, forcing the image in to his mind. They teleported into the room landing on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss, still looking in to her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not sure how I came to that decision." She giggled. "bathroom is that way."

He left and she gasped for air. First because the act of teleportation was physically exhausting and second because Kurt was so unbelievably sexy. She conjured up some cleaner clothes for him then turned on the tv maybe some cartoon network would help distract her mind.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea sponge bob square pants." She recited out loud.

He came out in a hotel bath robe, and looked at the clothes. Did she make these or did she somehow buy these? Either way it was the thought that counted.

He got dressed and sat on the bed beside her.

"You ready? Let's go!" she said in a perky voice. They went to the boardwalk, to get hot dogs and play in the arcade.

Kurt was surprisingly good at arcade games winning a decent amount of prize tickets (His character had been known for his hand eye coordination), almost as many as Cassandra.

Cassandra could see the physics of the games as actual visions, so even with her lack of athletic skill she scored big with little difficulty. They walked down the beach with their bags of stuffed animals and sat on the warm sand.

She blushed as he held her hand. His hand felt soft yet strong, his 3 fingers were like two fingers fused together, followed by a thumb; deformed yet still human.

"You want to have some fun with real money?" Cassandra said in a perky voice. She could conjure up as much as they needed to have a good time in the casino.

"Is that your idea of fun?" He liked where they were; relaxing under the sun. He was laying on his back using their bag as a pillow and she was resting her head on his chest. But the girl he knew was never one for 'peaceful'.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" Cassandra said at the thought of using both her visualization abilities and Scarlett Witch's reality distortion.

She crawled over him, her body now laying over his as she leaned in for another kiss, first softly, brushing her lips to his velvety lips. "I've missed you," she said (in a voice that was not her own) as she visualized the trump towers casino and once again kissed him deep and hard.

They land face first in the middle of the casino floor but no one really noticed.

" I have 100 in singles let's see who can turn their 50 in to a profit."

"In case we get separated we can meet up at the room" she conjured up a 2nd key for Kurt. The plan was to stay together, but Cassandra had a habit of getting easily distracted.

She went straight to the black jack table; she could see the pattern of the dealt cards, visions, emotions (though she could also have cheated and physically changed the cards.) When she was up by 100 she moved to the craps table until she was up by $500. A crowed followed cheering her on, she adored the attention.

Kurt got shoved to the back while holding their bag of arcade prizes. He eventually left to dump the rest of his money in to the slots. He could have teleported back to the room but he decided to walk instead, and then sit outside the door.

She went back to the room where Kurt was waiting, holding the card key in his mouth, "getting ditched defiantly wasn't my idea of fun." He had been waiting for 20 minutes. He pulled out the card, flicking it between his fingers "You win, just like you always do."

"Sorry. I got carried away." She said sitting on the floor next to him. They should have just stayed on the beach. "Will you accept an apology?" she asked, caressing his hand.

"may as well. At least you're here now." he said in a kind, understanding voice.

He unlocked the door and she shoved him inside, kissing him aggressively while tearing off his shirt revealing more of his beautiful dark blue skin. She started to strip down to her bra; she wanted him so bad but she took breath and stopped herself; this was Scarlet Witch. "Want to order dinner first?"


	7. Cassandra and Nightcrawler pt3

They ordered room service while still half naked. She answered the door in her bra and signed off on a giant bill, tipping in a massive wad of cash.

For the rest of the night they would lay in bed watching tv.

"Why are there so many movies about mutant sharks?" Kurt asked while scrolling the ppv area while eating salad and steak on the bed.

"Because mutant sharks awesome; dessert sharks, multi-headed sharks, ice sharks, and giant plane eating sharks." He said out loud, scrolling through channels.

"ok, then we will watch the move about the 3 headed shark, followed by the movie about the giant piranhas." He said laying back.

"Which is a direct continuation of the one about the 2 headed shark. The shark one- the piranhas one is a separate story." She added while eating her dinner.

"I Don't even want to know how or why you know that." He laughed.

They sat together on the bed just enjoying each other's company. They talked about faith, god, science, magic. With the life he head, his mind and heart were open to all ideas; his father was a demon, he had come back from the dead (because his sister/first girlfriend) lead him back, he was a part of a team with the latest in scientific technology, and magic- his world was nothing but magic.

"Were you ever in the room when Professor Xavier used Cerebro?" then giant telepathy run supercomputer was by far Cassandra's favorite part of marvel universe.

"No- couldn't that kill someone?" Honestly he didn't remember.

Then talked a little about the leylines; the conductors of magic that laces across the entirety of the world. He agreed that the idea of a world coated in magic explained allot; deja vu, hauntings. seeing in to other dimensions, even communication with the dead. Cassandra really loved his poetic insight; in another life/reality they would have been the best of friends.

After the first shark movie she decided to speak from her heart. Kurt was someone worth knowing, worth caring about.

"You know what you said before about people wanting you to move on?" she said, "maybe it's true; your destined for something so much better. No matter how much it hurts, you can move on knowing you are loved." She said casually not even realizing the weight of her words.

Cassandra was speaking from her heart, as Cassandra, not Scarlet Witch. Even though Kurt was a easiest person to talk to she never brought up the topic of her illness; how she would eventually choose leave those she cared about. When the time came she would make a conscious decision to die with dignity, even knowing how much emotional pain it would cause. Everyone would hurt; No one's pain would be any less justifiable- that was the lesson.

She moved in closer, cuddling with him, trying to not get emotional. He smiled. Now he truly wanted to kiss her. He wanted to truly experience the beauty

He caressed her soft porcelain skin with his tail, removing her bra. Her 5'5"body was slender yet athletic; perky breasts, tight abs, elegant legs.

He moved his body on to her, pinning her to the bed. He stroked his tail her between her legs caressing her inner thighs. He kissed her forehead, nose, lips, each with a pause as if he was in deep thought. "do you love me?" he said in a hauntingly beautiful whisper.

He had loved Scarlet Witch, as he had loved others in the past, but when he loved someone he loved every fiber of his being; his heart, his soul, his spirit.

"I do." She said with truth and kindness. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, " I love you."

He stroked his hand down the curve of her hip, removing her panties. His erect 7 inch cock stroked her wet eager pussy. He kissed her neck as he penetrated her, making love to her slow and gentle with deep powerful thrusts. He made her climax harder then any other man (although there had been only one other man.)

He had amazing stamina; making love in the missionary position as he kissed her , over and over until he finally came. The sensation was so unbelievable she gripped her nails in to his back as she held him.

He was ready for round 2. She explored her hand s down his dark blue, beautiful, muscular body as he continued to pound her with his eternally hard cock. His hairless chest, with silky soft skin, was unbelievably sexy.

Maybe she did love him.

"you're my angel." He kissed her down her chest, licking and sucking her stiff pink nipples as he put her leg over his shoulder penetrating her deeper and harder.

She found her self pulling at his hair, digging her nails in to his back, begging him for more. They switched positions with her on top riding him as he caressed her hips. They would make love against the wall, on the floor, over a table, with allot of kissing, moaning, laughing, and a whole lot of fun.

After what seemed like hours she fell asleep to the feeling of him inside her, bringing her to another deep intense orgasm as she finally fell asleep.

She awoke the next day to an empty bed, covered in what appeared to be shimmering paint pigment. On the pillow was a rosary, his rosary. She laced it through her fingers the feeling of the wooden beads filled her with a sense of peace; she earned his trust and forgiveness, allowing him to move on.

She could return to headquarters, to see if any of her teammates needed additional help. She got dressed and fell through the transporter in front of Ezekiel and the girl she assumed was his sister. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired... and sore." she placed the rosary on the book and the Nightcrawler/Scarlet Witch page folded back. "I knew it."Casandra smiled happily.

"I don't want to know."Ezekiel could tell- she totally slept with her target. "Cassandra this is my sister Kristen- Kristen this is Cassandra one of my teammates."

"Cool, where are the others?"

"Dublin, Honduras and unknown." he said.

"unknown?" she brushed the white curl of hair out of her face.

"the founder of the librarians is kinda off doing his own thing. Anyway Jenkins should we be helping?"

"No unless i receive word that Eve or Jacob requires assistance i think the best course of action is to remain here." he said since Ezekiel's target was yet to produce an artifact.


	8. Eve and Skin pt2

Meanwhile in Honduras-

Eve made contact with the medical aid station which was well equipped since their supplies had to last for their entire tour of the country. Eve introduced herself as newly assigned security due to Intel about imminent threat. This was no surprise to the organizers. They faced threat of attacks at every location they visited and in fact had a combination of local military and UN resources sending protection when ever next day she was given a tour of the base, by one of doctors, an older man who was former Navy surgeon. For a mobile hospital it was a relatively large operation."Wow, certainly busy here."

"We're trying to see as many patients as we can in every village, and unfortunately we will be moving on in 2 days." This was why extra security was expected; the final days were their most vulnerable time. The organizer explained that in their 5 month tour through central america they had already been hit 4 times, resulting in 9 deaths and massive loss of supplies.

A group could either A. attack when the hospital was at max capacity, for maximum loss of life, or B. they could wait until the site was closed and packing up then just go for the supplies. She would be back the next day for an official shift (they had enough volunteer security for the day.)

Then like clockwork her phone rang. "Hey chica." He said in his gravely voice, "you free tonight?"

"I was wondering when you were going to call. Don't you know you know better than to leave a girl waiting for almost a 24 hours?" She said, in character, hoping it came off as believable. Eve couldn't believe she was flirting with a fictional character painted in to reality.

"You could have waited for my number." He joked. Nah, that wasn't his style.

"I'm just leaving work, where can I meet you?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Back at the bar and we can go from there." He said, his voice as sweet as honey.

'Sure why not.' Eve thought to herself. It was still strange that Jenkins said all of the conjured characters would be scared, with no memories yet this guy had an abnormal level of confidence. He didn't hate her or fear her, or show any animosity what so ever. She just hoped he respected her as a fellow soldier, nothing more or less.

"Angelo." She said as she met him around 7 pm.

"Lee." He shook her hand. "My apologizes, I've been preoccupied." he said with several visible weapons on him.

Gee that wasn't suspicious at all. "No problem." She smiled.

They spent the evening walking around the town. Markets, bars/restaurants, A few hotels they went for a long walk, taking about their lives. She mentioned she had a boyfriend (just to get that out of the way.) but she was still open to getting to know Angelo. He was pretty chill with that. Be he still talked like he was flirting.

This was the kind of place tourists seek out when they get tired of being at their resort hotels and want to see the 'locals.'

He seemed to be a shadow; he knew everything about the small town, and would even talk to people, but no one seemed to really recognize him it was as if they were just acknowledging him out of fear.

He walked her to the beach where they she talked about the hospital, her time in the military, her life as a military kid, moving from country to country.

"What do you do?" she asked, knowing she would get a pretentious answer.

"I told you I'm a man of the people. A philosopher, a thinker; I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters."

"Ok fine." was he just quoting a movie?"Do you have any family? Wife, kids? Parents?" could he give her any lintel what so ever?!

"The world is my family." he said in his usual suave voice. Want to show me how you sparkle?" he knew better then to try to kiss her (that would likely end with him getting hit in a very unfortunate place), but the sensation of holding her hand, feeling her power, that was something he craved.

Eve was not looking forward to this, she still considered Jubliee's power to be of little use to her, but it would certainly look pretty against the nearly black sky. He was still caressing her hand, he moved his hand to her wrist as she flipped her palms and attempted to conjure up her 'sparkle'. The "fireworks" emerged from her hands, caressing up her arms like snakes before dissipating out wards almost like wings. She wasn't sure if this was how it was supposed to work or if this happened because he was touching her.

"I hope your man knows how lucky he is," he couldn't stop smiling as he looked in to her beautiful blue eyes.

She was blushing. "I have to work tomorrow. How about I give you a tour of the Aid station?" her job was essentially to walk around, so she figured it would not be an issue.

"I would like that." he said sweetly.

"um.. cool. where can i meet you? They agreed to meet at the bar again (she had a feeling he didn't have a place to live.) They drove out to the Aid station using a jeep loaned to her by the organizers.

He was getting more then a few strange looks, but his positive energy was contagious.

He spoke to many patients, happily praising the kindness and generosity of America (and the other European nations that funded the humanitarian mission). It was cute to see him make even the elderly and sick people a few hours it was getting a little annoying. She left him with a group of mothers with children waiting for immunization shots. He was talking to them about how children are the living embodiment of hope.

On her lunch break she came back for him. The food was from donated the local restaurants, making eating on base a pleasurable experience.

"the aid of your country is truly a blessing" he smiled.

"you already knew about this place didn't you."Eve said directly.

"I didn't know this is where you work." he said in his usual flirty tone.

"When is the attack."She asked seriously.

He went silent.

"I am just as good as you, if not better. We can work together." she knew he would at least give her a chance to explain.


	9. Eve and Skin pt3

"what do you think you know?" he leaned back in his chair.

"You are not attacking a place like this- that I know." Because she knew the story. This was no different than the time her team faced off against writer William Shakespeare possessed by Prospero. She was being possessed by Jubilee; her powers but to a degree where she was still in control. She had her powers and her connection to the target, but the rest was up to Eve. (Maybe it was more like the time the team got turned in to fairytale tropes.) either way the power of the book entrusted them with this mission; with their ability to not be swept up/overwhelmed by the force of magic they were the only one mentally/physically capable.

"This leaves 2 options," she continued, "Either someone paid you to foil a terrorist plot or someone paid you to take out the leader of a terrorist group. Either way something is going down at this location…" She looked him in the eyes.

"And that's why you were brought in." he finished her sentence. He took a breath, in deep thought as to how to proceed. There was something about her; just knew he could trust her.

"I have only known you for a few days but you are one of the most real people I have ever met. 'Real ' was an odd choice of words. "Level with me- please." She touched his hand. She truly considered him a friend.

"I am being paid by a rival group to take down certain people who will be present at the attack planned for tomorrow; they day they pack up to move to the next location." He bit his lip. He was more concerned with her opinion of him then the logistics of his mission. "All the cargo will already be packed up, minimal causalities...except for the staff…who will likely be videotaped while executed as a message to all other countries who dare to flaunt their superiority." It sounded pretty bad; all he could really do was rely on his skill and hope for the best.

"Which is why the high ranking people will want to show up- easy publicity. "Eve shifted in her chair she wondered if they knew that not only the lead doctor, but 75% of staff were former military.

"Exactly; what can you do for me Chica?" he could have called her Lee, but that would have spoiled the fun.

"Be there for you." Again interesting choice of words, but she would be there regardless since it was her duty to the hospital. Now that the line of communication was open she pressed for details. Details she would pass along to the other security staff and organizers.

His grey skin blushed and he told her all he knew.

Later...

"How do you know all this?" the head doctor asked?

"I have a friend" she said quickly.

"The bullet proof man" he immediately replied.

"um, what?" she almost laughed.

"The grey guy you came in with… there are rumors. Maybe it's just something he tells the children."

Was he bullet proof? She had no idea. Did that sound like something he would say- absolutely.

She would have to wait until 11 pm to find out.

The battle was impressive. Since he was bullet proof (and stretchy)he would block attacks from all directions allowing others to take down all enemies. His body could stretch 20 feet and his skin could coverer even more ground.

It took less than 30 minutes for the hospital staff to achieve victory with zero casualties. As for the terrorists; they were either dead or fleeing and all the major targets were confirmed kills.

Angelo would use his powers to create a barrier for the innocent; protecting as many people as possible as he could, until the good guys achieved victory.

They were driven back to Eve's hotel room where she assumed the mission would end with a some kind of friendly goodbye. That was not the case.

"I know you have a man back home, I need to rest," Angelo said, no longer flirty- he was in physical pain.

"Not a problem, come on in." She suddenly noticed he was having trouble breathing (even for a chain smoker). He waited until they were in the room to cough up blood. His vision was fading. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt.

"Angelo?" she touched his shoulder while trying to maintain eye contact.

"Turns out I'm not bullet proof at close range. " he touched his hand over a massive wound that completely decimated his lower ribs. Eve was trying to figure out how this could have happened.

There had been one moment where an insurgent got close enough to fire directly in at his chest. And she caressed her hand to his face, the memory shot to her mind.

The area was a covered in the sound of gunfire. Angelo was fighting off 3 men with machetes. His movements flowed like water, but 3 on 1 would eventually end badly. Eve took it upon herself to punch one on the back of the head and when he got back up she blinded him with her powers before stabbing him in the throat.

Another appeared behind her, with a automatic rifle. Angelo grabbed it and may or may not have caused the man to fire directly at his chest before bending it backwards, breaking the man's arm. The answer was quite clear now. And the particular movement this maneuver would require may have caused his shirt to flip up during the hit, concealing the injury until the right moment.

Eve was frozen in place as he did the unthinkable. He reached in the wound ripping out 3 bullets (there were more). He proceeded to place them in her hand, close her palm.

"Goodbye friend." he kissed her forehead before vanishing in to a cloud of paint pigment. She was so emotional she was shaking. Eve bolted for the nearest door and assumed Jenkins would know to bring her back.

She plummeted back to headquarters.

"Eve?" Cassandra said greeting her at the door.

"Give me a second." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did he give you a relic?" Jenkins asked.

She squeezed the bullets in her hand. This wasn't real. She had seen men die dozens of times; there was no reason for her to get emotional over a fictional character. She threw them on the book. And the Jubliee/Skin page folded back.

"He died knowing you cared." said Kristen touching the blood covered bullets.

"And who are you?"Eve said at the new girl.

"This is Ezekiel's sister." Cassandra said in her usually happy voice.

Eve noticed there were 2 pictures remaining; the Angel/Husk story (which Jacob was working on) and the Gambit /Rogue story (despite the fact they were both standing in front of her.)


	10. Jacob and Husk pt2

Jacob first got a hotel room to get some sleep. He went to the first hotel he found and asked for the most expensive suite they had available (just for fun). He wasn't worried about the fact he had giant exposed wings; there were stranger mutants wandering the streets.

He woke up refreshed and went to a phone store to buy a phone with a data plan. He needed to do allot of web research. (to avoid having to call headquarters all the time.)

He located a store that sold weight belts 3 seemed to do the job of holding back his wings. Now he had a day to spend in Dublin doing whatever he felt like.

He could go to any of the numerous tourist attractions and see what played out. "National gallery it is." he could have taken a taxi but something made him want to buy a tour bus ticket. There he met a group of 4 collage kids backpacking across Europe.

"I didn't know tickets were that expensive!" said one girl.

"Maybe we can walk; I can always pull up Google maps." Said a guy.

"You don't have international data- it's going to cost you like 500 dollars." She glared.

Long story short Jacob paid for their tickets and the next 20 tickets. He got to the museum and paid for the next 100 people. Why? because generosity always left him with a sense of pride (and he would likely never again have the opportunity like this.).

He grew up poor, the son of an alcoholic oil rig contractor and a stay at home mother who endured physical and mental abuse until her death from cancer when he was just 9 years old. Even as she was sick, and they could barely pay the bills she would always donate and volunteer to the church believing that faith in god and community would bring about positive change. There was an outpouring of generosity towards his family after her death; generosity that his father pissed away with through lies, greed and corruption (but that's a story for another day.)

It felt good to be able to help others wither one has the financial means to or not. And today he defiantly has the financial means.

He went to the museum, paying the tickets for the next 100 people. 'But what would get the mystery girl to appear?' he thought to himself.

Cassandra would do what he was doing; spread money around for the fun of it. Every dollar/euro someone didn't have to spend was money they could spend on something else that could bring them joy.

What would Eve do? She was moral and kind, the possibilities were endless.

What would Ezekiel do with unlimited wealth? The master thief would probably donate to a charity, after all having the money to actually buy things would remove the challenge.

So he decided he would do the tourist thing, see a few more museums, and get a bite to eat then hang out at a bar buying rounds until he felt like going back to his hotel room. It was working out well; he was the life of the party, chatting with tourists and locals. But there was one girl who looked completely stressed out. She ordered vodka on the rocks and when she was told there would be no charge, she said "at least one good thing happened to me today."

Jacob noticed she was surrounded by 3 suitcases. "You off to the airport darlin'?"

"No, just came from the airport. I missed my flight and now I'm stuck in Ireland." She said, smiling sarcastically. He tried to place her accent, she was American, somewhere in the midwest.

"I not an experienced traveler, but I always thought the airline is supposed to put you on the next available flight?" he asked. He had never been on a plane in his life and thanks to the transporter door system he would never have to.

"not if you're 6 hours late because you got shit-faced and ended up naked in a stranger's bed.- that's called a no show and your only option is to buy a new ticket." she said downing the rest of her drink so fast she almost choked on an ice cube.

She was near tears. Having spent 2 hours begging the airline to reconsider or at least try to put her on a stand by ticket- but their offer was 'they had no legal obligation to help.'"one more please this time no ice."

"So what are you fixing to do?" he asked.

"I'm thinking I'll try the embassy. Pretty sure that won't pay to get me home but maybe they'll give me a way to contact my parents." She finally turned to looked at him; she wasn't in to guys but seeing his face just made her smile. He looked like a cross between Nathan Drake from the videogame Uncharted, and a Texas cowboy out of a 90's movie.

They talked a little longer, he came to learn her name was Jenny, she was a pre-med college student from Minnesota. She was already struggling to pay her tuition; taking out loans, working in retail on the days she was not in school (even if it meant not graduating as quickly as her peers). She took a trip to Europe with money left to her by her grandmother (money her father would have preferred she put towards tuition). Her parents were not rich; her dad worked in a factory and her mom was a waitress so she would likely never live down her screw up.

He of course talked to her as Jacob, not Angel. He could relate, growing up blue collar with big dreams.

"Let me pay for your ticket home." he said with his usual sweet smile.

"you're kidding. no, i-i couldn't." it was too good to be true. Why would someone do that?

"I've been given some amazing opportunities in my life." he paused to hold her hand."Someday when you have achieved all of your dreams you pay it forward."

He took out his phone and booked her a flight for the next day and a hotel room for the night."Let me email you the confirmation codes."

"I don't have an international data plan." She said nervously.

"You know what just take this." he gave her his phone.

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"I have others." he lied, trying to give an answer that wouldn't come off as creepy.

She took it and used it to call a taxi. He walked her outside and as the taxi pulled up she gave him a hug. "thank you." Her happiness was so genuine he felt warmed to his very soul.

He left his card at the bar (it was the magic infused supermarket discount card) to extend the open tab and went back to his hotel suite.

Husk met him at the door. She had been following him. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	11. Jacob and Husk pt3

"You don't have to do this." After the endearing conversation he had with the college student at the bar, he could only see Paige as a young innocent girl, young enough to be his daughter (technically).

"I want to." she said in a voice that was surgery sweet and porn star filthy. "I wasn't sure it was you, Warren. And even if it was, I wasn't sure if you were someone I wanted in my life. You hurt me, but if there was one thing that made me love you, it was your generous heart. "In the story Angel, with Paige by his side, went on to start "Mutantes Sans Frontières", a charity inspired by doctors without borders.( In addition to the many lives saved by the use of his healing blood.)

She kissed him, softly and gentle, with her innocent school-girl persona. He opened the door, she caressed his cheek with one hand, tracing her fingers down the sensual angle of his jaw. He scoped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She pinned him down as they kissed deep and passionately on the bed.

"take your shirt off." She already knew he had an amazing body; she needed to see the wings. It was a button down shirt, she could have ripped it off but she wanted to watch him. she then massaged her hand down his exposed, scarred chest as she removed the weight belts one by one releasing his magnificent wings.

The wings were of course Angels but the scars belonged to Jacob; from his time as a blue collar oil rig worker or contractor working for his emotionally abusive father, permanent reminders from a life lived to a false potential, the idea that he needed to be someone who's lot in life was to bear the burden of his family and community.

She kissed his shoulder on a deep scar from an explosion that left a chuck of metal lodged in his shoulder. She stared at it for a few moments, as if admiring its beauty and truth.

"Your wings were always so f—king sexy." She said as she stripped down to her bra and underwear, revealing her tight athletic figure. He caressed his hands up her hips, to her breasts, to remove her bra revealing her creamy white breasts and pink nipples.

"Do you like what you see?" she licked her lips and stroked her fingers down the front of her sexy flat stomach.

She proceeded to move her hands down is hips, undoing his belt, revealing his thick luscious 8 inch cock which she licked, kissed, then deep throat-ed until he was just about to shoot his load. She then paused, to gently kiss his tight tense abs up his chest, caressing his cock between her breasts.

She slipped her panties down her slender thighs kicking them to the floor before lowering her tight, shaved pussy on to his hard eager cock.

He thrust his head back in total ecstasy as she rode him, thrusting with her slender hips. It didn't take much. He held back as much as he could, savoring the feeling of being inside her, wanting to see her body climax as hard as he was about to.

"are you close?" she moaned in between kissing his neck. She felt his hands exploring her hips, her thighs, then resting on her back, pulling her close. She wanted him so bad she could feel herself orgasm as shot his load inside her. She kissed his lips; there was something about his kissing his ruggedly beautiful mouth that was just intoxicating.

Round 2; He somehow (despite his wings) changed positions to be on top. She arched her back in totally ecstasy as he penetrated her deep and hard; his wings caressing her curves. In that moment she was beyond beautiful. She was everything he ever wanted. He expected her to say something dirty, but as he pounded in to her she just whispered "hold me" in a voice that emanated pure love. He kissed her neck, down her collarbone, to her pink nipples as she cried out in a deep intense orgasm.

He wrapped his wings around her and laid on his side, to simply hold her close. She was laying on his wing, but he was too peaceful and happy to care, he never wanted the moment to end.

"This was fun." She whispered caressing her cheek to his chest, to feel the soft intensity of his heartbeat.

She stroked his wing, dislodging a single feather. She looked at it for a moment, then put it in her over her ear like a pen."Always love who you are, because the real you is so amazing, talented, strong, selfless," she paused. "There is a beauty about you, when you live your life to your true potential."

She kissed him one last time, holding the kiss as she disappeared in to glittery paint pigment, leaving behind the feather which was now made of solid gold; one last reminder of her ability to change her body in to other mediums.

When he held it, he was awash with a deep sense of happiness, as if experiencing her love healed all the hurt in his soul.

What was the lesson? Did he heal her pain or did she heal his? Jacob slept the night in the suite then returned to the annex.

"You got laid too?" Ezekiel smirked. He knew better than to say 'am I the only one with a target I couldn't screw?' since Eve had returned in tears, as her target appeared to have died of multiple gunshot wounds.

Jacob placed down the feather closing the Angel/Husk page.

"You earned her trust, her forgiveness, all by making her remember the part of you she fell in love with." said Kristen.

He was about to ask who she was but then he noticed the white streak in her hair. Why was she in the annex, and why was the Gambit/Rogue page still open?

The girl seemed lost and sad; as if she knew all the answers except for the one that mattered most.


	12. end

"So what now?" asked Cassandra, as everyone was looking at Kristen/Rogue.

"Before I had powers I was living on the streets, my decisions just mess things up- I don't know how to move on." She said breaking down.

"Then ask us. We all know a little about starting over." Jacob said stepping forward, he put her hand on his neck and let her absorb his memories, and as she did his wings disappeared.

She paused in deep thought," Jacob Stone-You have a sister?"

"Older sister," he paused at the thought of his love for his sister. She left, got married at the age of 19 and had 3 beautiful children, she saw the opportunity to be happy and took it." He stayed in touch with her, visiting on birthdays and holidays. He deeply card for his nieces and nephews. The chance to protect her and her family was a driving force behind why he stayed in Oklahoma. He had other family as well; aunts and uncles, cousins, all of whom showed him love and support when he suffered through his father's alcohol driven emotional abuse.

"How did you survive your father? All that hate-that frustration?" she asked, unable to hide the sadness in her voice. 'how could a parent hate their own child so horribly?' she said to herself.

"It wasn't easy. I escaped in to my passions, my dreams. "He did that through his writing; living through his many alias people, who were talented, successful, happy. "Then one day I found a place where I belonged." He kissed her forehead as he ended his 'turn.'

Cassandra was next; she held Kristen's hand, releasing her mind and her powers. "Cassandra Cillian" Kristin said almost in tears."Your parents kicked you out even though you were sick?"

"They don't know. And they didn't kick me out, I left." if she hadn't she would probably be in a mental institution. Her family didn't see the potential her mind still possessed, they saw only a disability. "So, even at my lowest point I never looked back."

Like Kristen she actually did live on the streets for a time, moving from shelter to shelter with every thing she owned in a back pack. But once she put her mind to it, she landed a job as a hospital janitor, quickly made friends allowing her a place to stay. And now she was a librarian, in a place where all her dreams were coming true. (But she was still going to miss having Scarlet witch's powers.)

Eve was next, she held the girl's hand, somewhat eager to be rid of Jubliee, both the power and the pain. Meeting Angelo had been a unique experience, and to know him gave her strength and hope, in the knowledge that there were good people in this world.

"Eve Baird." this is the most fascinating story. "You grew up on military bases knowing only loss and sadness, (deployment, divorce, death) yet you persevered." Her didn't say out loud the fact that eve's parents divorced when she was 5 and her father remarried 3 times which was common among military families.

Eve didn't let go of her hand, "Rise up. Above the haters above the pain." she ended with a hug. Kristen knew what she wanted to do.

"Now that I know where to find you, now that I know I will always have your unconditional love and kindness-I forgive you, Andy." she said reaching out to touch her brother's hand.

"Your real name is Andy?" said Jacob in the background.

Kristen looked at Eve as she took off her earring and placed them on the book, closing the final page. She would go home to Australia and join the military, earn some money, start her life.

With the book closed completely the powers were lifted and all those affected felt a sudden sense of peace.

"Well young lady; where would you like to go?" Jenkins asked.

"Sydney please." She said in her normal aussie accent.

She hugged her brother and smiled. "I will never forget any of you," this was almost like the wizard of oz. "especially since I know your new name now." She laughed. "goodbye." She went through the door.

"Wow that was something." Said Jacob with his usual coy smile. He didn't know the half of it; the best was yet to come.

Jenkins approached the book with the intention of putting it away, but it started to sparkle as a ghost of a girl with in a blue t-shirt and tribal print maxi skirt, with long black hair and green eyes appeared. She was first in a kneeling position, directly on top of the book. She stood up, picking up the book, pulling it through her transparent body.

"thank you." She said in a faint voice. "magic is real and heroes do exist." She said with a glimmer of light. Time froze as she took the pages apart one by one.

"good bye darlin'" said a vision of Husk. She grazd her lips softly against Jacob's. With that her page went up in flames, the way it was meant to be.

"good bye my love" said a vision of Nightcrawler. His dark blue hand touched Cassandra's cheek despite everyone being frozen in place she as clearly blushing. With that the 2nd page burned in the girl's hand.

"good bye chica." A vision of Skin touched eve's hand and smiled, he held on the longest, laughing to himself as the ghost burned the 3rd page.

Next the ghost did something unusual. She flipped her hair forward, covering her face, then back, transforming in to Rogue.

She glided to Ezekiel and kissed him deep and passionately, holding his face. "I think I'll miss you most of all" the last page burned as the girl disappeared in to a glittery light and time returned to normal.

"uh, what just happened?" asked Ezekiel.

"does it matter?" smiled Cassandra.

end

"the ballad of a dove, go in peace and love"

-'if I die young; by the band perry.


End file.
